Snow and Flowers
by SmashedObsidianSky
Summary: Mori X Honey. Usually if Snow falls on a Flower the Flower will die, but with the help of summer the snow will melt. helping the flower to grow.
1. growing

5-16

Mori, and Honey's relationship has been growing recently. They're always together. Sure they were always together before, but now i could tell there was somthing different.

Haruhi quickly jotted down in her journal, she had her reading light on so as not to disturb the sleeping kyouya.

i talked with Kyouya about it earlier,and he agreed. I also talked with Yuki, a senior in all of Mori's classes (except science). The classes that Mori, and Honey had together they hardly payed attention to anyone else but each other. Mori usually has that stern calm look,and Honeywas always being cute. Now they gaze at each other with carring eyes.i wonder if there's somthing more between those two then what meets the eye.

5-17

Now it's obviuse that they want to be with each other. The whole time the host club was open Honey was on Mori's lap not paying a bit of attention to the guests (neither was mori) I was half expecting them to suddenly start kissing in the middle of a "conversation" with a customer. Kyouya didn't complain, It brought in more customers. apparently it was "Moe" (quoting Renge).Honey didn't even finish his cake! I have never seen honey eat less then 7 pieces of cake. On top of all this they were a half an hour late for club (as was I). No one knows why except me.

I was on my way to the Host club at the end of the day,and i was about to go through the court yard when i saw somthing too amazing to describe. On the bench there was Mori, lying down his head peaked up,and on top of him sleeping on his chest was Honey. Honey was sleeping so peacfully. Mori wasn't asleep, He was Gazing at honey. Honey had his little hands wrapped around Mori's. Mori was lightly petting Honey's hair. He glided his free hand across Honey's baby-soft cheek. The weirdest (and cutest) part was he was smiling, i mean genuinly smiling. He seemed so at peace...both of them did. I watched them with great intensity. i didn't realize all the time that had gone by. Neither of them noticed me( i was behind a pillar). Mori was so focused on Honey he didn't notice anything else. It was a beautiful sight, the flowers were in bloom, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the fountain was sprinkling. Like a picture in paridise. after about 17 minutes mori put his finger on Honey's lips. They were slightly open, breathing in and out. He felt Honey's Warm breath (At least i'm guessing). Then Mori bent his head foreward ,and gave honay a kiss on the top of his head. At that point i left. I felt bad for disturbing their privicy, but i felt...mushy and gushy inside! I was about to melt. Then i remembered that i should've been at the host club all this time. That reminded me that Tamaki would be freaking out. I wanted to stay,and see what happened but...

When i got there i was right, Tamaki was freaking. the twins were trying to calm him. Kyouya was even looking worried (which made me feel good inside). The second i got in Tamaki came running yelling

"My daughter! My Preciouse daughter i'm so glad oyu're ok!" he tried to hug me but i got out of the way ,and he fell flat on his face. Only Kyouya caould hug me.

"Where were you?" The twins asked.

"places" i said not being able to come up with a good excuse. Tamaki smiled

"I'm glad you're ok" he said. then as he got up,and looked around for a second he realized Mori ,and Honey weren't there.

"Where are Mori ,and Honey?" he asked.

"They're busy" I replied

"With what?" Kaurou asked.

"A project" (which was a good excuse being the fact that these guys woulden't know any senior's projects.).

"They always do their work after the club" Tamaki replied

"Well thay have Homework + the project so they wanna get it done" I argued. This time i came up with a good excuse.

They bought the excuse. I now know, However, that those two are in love. Weather they know it or not...that's what i must find out.


	2. snow and flowers

5-17 (Honey's journal)

i remembered that the whole day I was tired. I'm not sure why, i got pleanty of sleep. None the less i was tired. I remember Japanese class, we started reading this book, I hardly paid attantion. I can't even remember what it was called! snow, and somthing... oh well, i'll read it later. So I remeber getting out of English class ,and there was Takashi waiting for me. He was sweaty, and in a huff. He just had gym class ,and ran from the other side of the school to walk with me to the Host club. I came up to him rubbing my eyes. We started walking he suggested we walk through the court yard since it was so nice out. I was so tired i don't even remember responding. we got to the court yard with the fountain, and i sat down on the bench. Takashi sat next to me. The sun was so warm,and the atmosphere was so nice I guess I feel asleep. When i woke up, my head was on Mori's cheast. I felt heavy opening my eyes. I saw Takashi. He was asleep. It was odd, Mori looked so at peace I hardly ever see him so at peace. He was beautiful (a word i never thought i would use to describe him but...). He was still a bit sweaty from the run over here. His tie wad undone, like always, but this time it was especially loose. He had 4 buttons undone revealing the top of his chest. I blushed looking at him. I felt so happy being with him! I'm not sure why. Thinking about it now makes me feel happy! I inched up to his revealed skin,and placed my head there, then feel back asleep.

the next time I woke up, i woke up takashi too. He carried me to the Club, since i was still drowsey.When we got there Tamaki was asking about some project we had to do. We just kind of ignored him. I didn't want to leave Takashi. So when he sat down i proped myself onto his lap. He sort of smiled. Or at least i thought so. The whole time i coulden't stop thinking abotu him. I didn't know why.

5-18 (Honey's journal)

Today I actually read the book. It was called Snow,and Flowers. It was about a prince ,and a his protector. The prince was cursed to stop growing and bigger at the age of 12 so (at 18) he still looked like a 12 year old. The Pince was sweet ,and he loved bunnies, flowers,and other cute things. While his protector ,who was also 18, was very Big tall, and muscular. She would protect the prince with her life if she had to. The two eventually feel in love. The teacher explained why it was called snoe ,and flowers. She said that the protector girl was the smow, and the prince boy was the flowers. The cold snow feel in love with the peaceful flowers. The thing was during the whole book they described how they were feeling. I recognizes those feeling. They were the feelings i always got when i thought about Takashi! Then i realized that i loved Takashi. I decided that then next day i would tell him. Tell Takashi that I loved him

5-19 (Haruhi's Journal)

Today was simply amazing! In the whole Mori Honey thing, nothing happened yesterday. Today, however, was a turning point. I was coming around planning on following them. I had to keep telling myself it was following, not stalking. Even though it really was. So i saw them Honey was bright,bright red. He looked nervouse. It was obviouse he had figured out his feelings. While mori was equally red ,and nervouse. It was funny seeing Mori nervouse. They were so anxiouse that they didn't notice that the other one was nervouse. It was cute! Their body languege was screaming with anxoiuseness, and if the other wasn't then they surly would've noticed. They didn't even say Hi or anything. Honey broke the silence. I found it odd no one else was paying any attention to them (Most were just bustling to get home).

"I need to tell you somthing" Honay said. This was particularly odd. those two were so close Honey normally would've just flat out told him somthing not go the formality of telling him he was going to. Mori blankly nodded his head. they really weren't looking at each other. They both looked at each other for a second,and noticed that the other was looking back their eyes quickly darted away. I already knew what honey was going to tell Mori. The two went to the court yard (the one where they feel asleep). I Think at this point Mori knew what Honey was going to tell him. He saw that Honey wasn't like he always was. He noticed. Mori relaxed.

"um..um...um.." Honey started to say when Mori stopped him.

"I have to tell you somthing first." Mori said. Honey looked up at him Honey saw how calm Mori looked he was blushing more.

"Honey. I-" Mori started. I knew this was it! i was all excited. I was watching intensly ,not paying attention at all to weather they could see me. Then i swore Mori noticed me a quick look, but i'm not even sure if he did. and if he di, then i don't think he cared.

"love you" Mori finished.


	3. a stalker and lovers

(Sorry if there's spelling mistakes my computer doesn't have a spell checker)

5-19

the words echoed in the court yard. No one but Mori, Honey, and I were there. There was a silence. Mori exhailed like getting somthing big of his chest.Honey looked down towards his feet. I thought I saw tear drops,but from where I was I coulden't tell. Honey looked up intensly at Mori He had big round eyes covered in tears. Mori looked worried. I was shocked! Did Honey not love Mori!!!! Oh no! what if Mori only said that because he thought i was giving him signs to! what if Honey turns him down! what if he becomes morbidly depressed! What if he commits suicide! OMIGOSH! i caused the death of Mori! As i thought this Honey smiled. He jumped up to Mori,and the two started kissing! Then i melted. for some reason if i think of any others in the host club kissing i feel odd about it,but with these two it feels right!The two were on the bench kissing. Mori was holding Honey's preciouse face. This was an extremly happy moment for them. Now they could say what they really want to with each other.They can do what they've been acheing to do. Now their dreams of being with each other on a more personal level would become reality. Mori had his big arms around Honey.Honey placed his hands on Mori's chest. They were kissing intensly. It was beautiful.

Meanwhile at the host club, Tamaki was freaking out. I guess i coulden't blame him. this was the second time i've been so late for the host club along with Mori, and Honey. Here's what happened (according to Kyoya)

"My preciouse Haruhi! Where's my Preciouse Haruki!" Tamaki cried. He was balling.

"It's weird. Honay ,and Mori are missing too" Hikaru said.

"I wonder what they're doing?"He finished.

"You know what their doing Haikaru" Karou replied.

"I do?" Hikaru asked (He was obviously faking i confusion.)

"Yes, my dear brother it seems Haruhi coulden't help but fall head over heels for the wild type, but Honey was already in love with him" He "explained"

"So what did they do?"Hikaru asked.

"They decided that they could have 3" He said

"Oh I see now" the two must've planned this out, just to freak Tamaki out.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Tamaki yelled. He ran off to find me. Hikaru just flipped out his cell phone. Tamaki forgot he could've just called me. My phone went off, thankfully it was on vibrate. I looked at the caller. It was Hikaru. i just ignored it. Then a couple of minutes later he called again. I ignored again. then he called 3 more times before i picked up

"What?" i whispered angrily.

"The king is off looking for you" Hikaru said. Then he hung up. Oh crap! I had to get Tamaki away from Mori ,and Honey. It was bad enough i was stalking but this! I ran out looking for Tamaki. There he was coming down the stairs.

"Haruhi! there you are! i was so scared!" He said.

"Ya, i'm fine, now go i'm busy" I replied haistily. I didn't want to miss anymore of Honey and Mori.

"aren't you coming to the host club? and where's honey and mori?" He asked.

"Honey's sick so Mori's taking care of him, and I have to...go to a funeral" I said pushing him away.

"What! who died?"Tamaki asked.

"Uh some great aunt i don't know." Then i ran away

"Go back to the host club!" I yelled then i charged full speed back to the court yard. I saw them. Together in each other's arms. they pulled away for a seond catching their breath. They were breathing heavily. They sent warm puffs of air on each other's faces. they leaned their foreheads on each others,and then they kissed again. I had never seen either of them so happy. Honay would rather be there then with all the cake ,and bunnys in the world.


	4. the empty house

(in my fanfic honey,and Mori aren't cousins)

5-20 (Honey's journal)

Yesterday was the happiest day of my life. Every second i was with Takashi that day i was happy. Today was Friday. Last day of school for the week.So after school we went to the host club. Everything was back to normal. We acted normally. We didn't want to tell anyone yet. It was too soon. After the club we went to Takashi's house.His parents were away.We told the maids to take the night off. Then when we were finally completly alone. We kissed. We sat on the couch,and gazed into each other's eyes and then he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. that's when it began. Our lips meet like a warm splash of water. Greeting each other. We kept on kissing on the couch. Wheather tongues were used or just continuose quick kisses. we backed away to catch our breathes.Then he would lean in and kiss me for a long time. our tongues touched tating one anothers.He went on and sucked on my neck, my knees were on his thigh. Eventually after an hour of this we did our homework. We did it as quickly as possible. When we were done we dropped to the floor and kissed more.rolling around in Heaven.He would softly put his hand on my cheek and gaze into my eyes. His were deep,and dark but caring and loving. I wanted to dive into those eyes. After awhile he asked me

"Are you hungry Mitsukuni?" he asked.

"Are you?" I asked back. He smiled

"Not particularly"he responded. Then i coulden't help but smile. Mori had the sweetest smile. I never really noticed before since he hardly does smile,but it was true.

"Not at all" I said and we started kissing again. We eventually were on the stairs. I'm not even sure how it happened. it just did. we were on the couch then at the table then on the floor...confusing. as i was hugging onto him i looked up the stairs to where his room was. Mori's room was quite plain. The one thing he had was a picture of the host club,and a picture of me. i loved his room. I'm guessing that he noticed this and said.

"Let's go to my room."

So we went in there and we got onto his bed. He had such a cool bed. It had black covers. I always thought it was so cool. I always wanted to sleep in his bed. That night i would. So we kissed awhile longer he was on top kissing me passionatly. Then it just happened. It happened quickly. It wasn't planned with no thought it happened.The clothes just came off. ties and jackets on the floor soon turned to pants and shirts,and our love filled cries filled the house.The empty house.Or so we thought. It wasn't until later. afterwards i feel asleep. I'm guessing mori did too. I felt warm in his bed big bed. I woke up. it was the middle of the night. Mori was awake. He was lloking at me petting my hair.

"oh, i'm sorry did i wake you?" Mori asked sounding alittle worried. His voice was so deep. so, so...sexy!I shook my head. I didn't even notice until i saw him.

"No, it's ok." I said and smiled again.Then he smiled. It was weird. When he smiled I smiled, and when I smiled he smiled. He hugged me wrapping his big arms around I tried doing the same,but my arms weren't long enough. So i nuzzeled against him.

"You were so peacful in your sleep. So preciouse" He said. I never saw Mori's eyes so warm so loving. I blushed. I felt like blurting out 'you look really sexy' but...Then someone came into the bedroom. It was one of the older maids (the one with no husband, and no life). She looked disgusted. It made me feel horrible. I felt like crying. He coulden't very well get up we were both naked.

"What is going on here" she asked. Mori started to say somthing.

"don't lie i heard your whole little conversation!" she yelled.

My heart was pounding. I told myself not to cry. I coulden't help it. tears came out. Mori looked angry,and ashamed. Our family names were now tarnished, and that maid being the loyal maid she was would surely tell Mori's parents. Mori's would surely tell mine. I wanted to die. Would this be the end. Our love stunted so quickly. The empty house was full of love. Now it's only full of disgust, shame.


	5. romeo and juliete pt1

5-20 (Honey's Journal)

The maid sent for my butler to come and pick me up. With the maid there i coulden't get a good-bye kiss. Bertha was the meanest of all of the Morinozuka maids. Takashi coulden't even _wave_ me good-bye. She showed me off as Mr.Hirogoshi (my butler) picked me up.

"what exactly is going on? is the young master not feeling well?"He asked Bertha.

"You'll find out...soon enough"She said with a cold look on her face. Mr.hirogoshi looked confused ,and drove off.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. Mr.Hirogoshi really cared for me, he was a good person. he looked genuinly worried.

"i'm fine..."i replied meekly. The truth is i wasn't okay. my heart was broken...and my ass hurt a little. as we drove off i saw Berthat yelling somthing at Takashi. He looked shoked when she said it and sad after. I wonder what she said to him.

5-20 (Haruhi's journal)

Today was weird. to say the least! Mori ,and honey were...well they were like how they always were. Mabye a little more antsy to leave,but still acted how they would usually act. I thought ,or rather i hoped, they would be so hot for each other they woulden't be able to sit still! I thouhht they might confess their love! but they didn't.This made me sad. I felt like running up to them,and telling them i was stalking them,and saw the whole thing...but i didn't. Because then they would know me not only as a stalker, easedropper, and yaoi fanatic, they would also think i wasn't a very good friend.

5-21 (Honey's Journal)

The next day was Saturday. no school, no host club the perfect opportunity to go out with Takashi, but...I wanted to see him really badly...my heart was literally hurting. I knew Takashi's parents would call mine soon enough. I didn't have anything else to do, so i stared at the picture of Takashi i had. I didn't come down for breakfast. Mr. Hirogoshi knocked on my door,and asked if i would come out, but...i didn't respond. Soon he would stop caring about me. Then i got a phone call. It was Takashi! I quickly answered.

"Takashi!" I yelled. He shushed me.

"Bertha told the whole staff here,and there a watching me like a hawk." he said calmly. Just hearing his voice made me feel 50x better.

"ok i'll quiet down" i said...quietly. He sounded worried, so that worried me.

"What did Bertha say to you last night as i drove off?" i asked.

"She told me there was somthing very wrong with me,and i was a sick child."he repied in a laughing kind of way. He must've been trying to make light of the situation.

"That evil old crow! you should fire her! She's evil! you're not sick, if anyone's the sick one in this relationship it's me!"i sorta yelled. That made Takashi laugh. He had a nice laugh, i loved it!

"i've gotta go someone's coming" he said.

"Wait one more thing, have you talked with your parents yet?" i asked.

"no,"he replied then softly whispered "I love you". Before i could even say 'i do to' he had to hang up. So i waited more. looking at his picture and replaying our conversation in my head. I had his picture,and his voice...now all i needed was his body...i thought to myself. After about 20 minutes more of this my parents came in. They looked angry. I knew they knew. What i didn't know at the time was that my whole world would fall apart due to it. First they told me how disapointed they were of me, and how it was wrong, and all this other mean stuff. Our parents weren't very excepting of what we were. My father said thiongs like 'how could i do that with his buisness partner's son.' and mom said stuff like 'you've taken it too far' She was more worried about me. I didn't care about anyo of that. The next sentence that came ou tof my dad's mouth was the big bomb.

"you can't see Takashi anymore...ever again, except when you have to. meaning no more host club." I was shocked. My mother looked a little sad, like she didn't want to do it, but it was 'for my own good'. It wasn't fair. It wasn't for my or Takashi's own good in fact it was the opposite. They left...i cried. i sobbed... i coulden't help it. never see him again no! i would see him again,but i wanted to see him like we did. Not only that, but all my other friends. Haruhi, Tamaki, the twins, Kyoya! i not oly lost my love today...i lost my friends...and that together...I lost my life.

5-22 (Honey's Journal)

Today was my last day with Takashi,and my last day of the host club. I had 20 minutes with him. We talked. we were so sad. for 10 of it we kissed. then Takashi said, " We should do something, i can't live withput you". That was the most touchng thing anyone ever said to me.

"I can't either." I replied. it's what i thought. I thought about it yesterday, as i cried.

"but what can we do?" i asked.

"talk to someone who knows about us." He replied.

"who are we gonna go to advice to save our 'impure love' Bertha?" i replied sarcasticly. He laughed. then got more seriouse.

"no...Haruhi"...


	6. pt2

5-22 (Haruhi's Journal)

So i was Casually walking to the host club today. I was hoping somthing between Mori,and Honey would happen, and somthing did happen! Not exactly what i was expecting, but anywho. I heard a little bit of panting,and footsteps from behind me. When i turned around I saw Mori running towards me at full speed, with Honey riding on his head. As he got to me he stopped.

"Haruhi...we need your advice" Mori said with a serious look on his face.

"um, ok what is it?" I replied having no idea what was going on.

"come with us!" Honey said full of energy. The two (or Mori) started walking, i followed.

"What's all this about?" I asked.

"You'll find out when we get there!" Honey replied. He wasn't acting completly normal, but still acting happy like he always was. i was so curiouse to find out what this was about i coulden't keep still (fortunatly i didn't have to since we were walking somewhere). I wondered if i was going to be the first one they would tell their secret to! Or mabye everyone else already knew, and even if i was the first being told it woulden't be news to me. I hadn't told anyone about what i saw so i don't think anyone else knows (unless i wasn't the only stalker). The one thing that always puzzeled me was when hikaru,and Kaurou called me. First of all they didn't stop calling me even when i ignored them, like they knew i was there, secondly when i did pick up all they did was tell me that Tamaki was coming. i didn't even respond to them and they hung up like they knew i needed to stop him. They coulden't have been stalking too, but they had to have known somthing! We finally arived in the court yard where they feel asleep, confesed there love, and had their first kiss. The court yard of memories! Mori sat down on the bench of memories! So i sat next to him...on the bench of memories! (ok i'll stop with the momories thing).

"Ok whats this all about?" i asked. Wait then i just thought what if they saw me stalking them and were going to tell me they didn't like me anymore! that would be horrible! (i was forgetting the fact that they asked for my advice).

"We know."Mori said. Then i really thought that was what they were going to say.

"kn-kn-kn-know what?"i asked stutering.

"We know you saw us kissing!"honey said happily. Then i froze Oh Shit!

"It's ok we don't mind" Honey continued waving his hand. that made me feel better.

"Um...ya well i was walking, and well i kinda saw you...and well i coulden't help myself" I lied trying to make myself not look like a stalker.

"you were stalking us weren't you?"Mori said. Oh Shit! At that point i came clean.

"yes..."i replied with my head down.

"it's ok! was it enjoyable?" Honey asked lightening the mood. then without thinking i quickly responded

"yes it was practically out of a slash fanfic or something". The i realized what i just said. Oh Shit! They now know me as a stalker, and yaoi fanatic. I don't even read fanfics that often. i mean only like once or seventeen times a day...oh who am i kidding i'm a yaoi fanatic.Mori laughed loudly. He had a nice laugh...i never really noticed before since he doesn't laugh that often. Then he got seriouse.

"Haruhi...we really need your advice."He said.

"On what?"i asked.

"Well Takashi's evil maid Bertha caught us after we got busy ,and Momble mumble, mumble" Honey started saying when Mori covered his mouth. Then i got really happy!!!

"You to got...Busy!" i said. My eyes were sparkleing. Mori was blushing like mad! It was adorable, and hilariouse!

"Yes we did!" Honey said happily he wasn't embaarresed at all.

"i'll help you with anything you need if you tell me one thing!" I said...There was a seriouse pause.

"Who was on top?!" I asked breaking the silence. Mori was blushing more! it was so much fun making Mori feel uncomfortable! even if it was sexual harrasment. So I'm a stalker, yaoi fanatic, and sexual harraser...great.

"What you can't guess?" Honey asked.

"Mori of course!" He said smiling. He had no shame about it what so ever.

"Yes that does make the most scence" I replied. Mori was dyeing with embarresment! He was so red it was funny. He looked away for a second. I guess he felt like a pedophile or somthing, for having sex with someone who looked like they were about 7 (weather or not he is actually 18).

"Sorry Mori i didn't mean to embarrase you that much" I said feeling a little guilty.

"i-it-it's s-s-s'okay" Now Mori was stutering.

"Don't worry about him he's just embarrased about letting one of his friends know" Honey replied.

"O.K. tell me what happened!" i said seriously. Then i got a phone call. i looked at it! it was The twins. I picked up.

"Hello?" i asked.

"The king is coming again"They said, and hung up. They had to have known something!

"What's going on?" honey asked. I didn't pay attention. i looked around. If the twins were near us we would've heard then say 'the king is coming again'. Then i looked up.

"Are there any places that people could see this court yard from above?" i asked.

"Yes" Mori said.

"The hallway leading to the third music room." he finished. I looked up and from above i saw the hallway which had glass windows, and there looking at us were Hikaru,and Kaurou. But i didn't have time for that. I needed to stop Tamaki!


	7. pt3

"We have a Tamaki infestation!" i cried to Honey,and Mori.

"What?" Hoey said very confused.

"Tamaki is looking for me...again." I sighed.

"What do you mean again?" Mori asked.

"Well when you had your first kiss, Tamaki was wondering where i was so he came to look for me, but if he found me he would've found you. Then everyone would know because of me! so since the Twins saw you two kissing on the way to club in that hallway, and they saw me watching you, they knew they had to warn me about Tamaki. So they called me,and warned me. So i stopped Tamaki." i explianed quickly in one breath. That meade me pant.

"Well we only have a limited time with you for advice!" Honey cried.

"Which is why we must stop Tamaki!"i yelled. So i ran to find him. I found him just soon enough he was about to come to the court yard.

"Haruhi! there you are!" He exclaimed.

"I'M BUSY!!!!" i said pushing him away.

"Oh don't make more excuses! i called your father to give him my condolences about your Great Aunt! but he said all your great aunts have been dead for a long time" He said. being seriouse. Oh Shit!

"Just tell me one thing Haruhi" He said sadly. He was looking very seriouse.

"Have you been having a threesome with Mori, and Honey?" He asked there was an akward pause.I was about to say 'what in the name of hell are you talking about' but instead i said.

"No Tamaki i haven't, but i do have something very important to talk about with Them so could you please leave?" i said sincerly. Now i was telling the truth. No more excuses. Of course i did give him the puppy dog eyes.

"oh ok just be back before the end of club" He said calmly.

"Uh well...don't come looking for me if i'm not" I said quickly.

"What-?" he said to me.

"Thanks bye" I said and jolted away towards Mori, and Honey. Tamaki was left in the dust. I got back, and they were still sitting there.

"is he gone?" Honey asked.

"Yes. Now tell me the rest" I said.

"Ok." Honey Started.

" So Bertha found out about us. Then i was sent home. The next morning Bertha told Mori parents, and Mori's parents told my Parents. So they talked and decided we weren't allowed to see each other." He explained.

"That's horrible" the twins said. I didn't even notice they were standing next to me.

"When did you get here?" i asked.

" when Honey stared explaining" Hikaru said.

"let me refraise that...Whay are you here?" i asked again.

"We want to help" They said.

"Really?" I replied.

"Ya." Kaurou said.

"Well i have my own plain" I said which i did.

"I need to meet all the maids you have working for you!" i said to them.


	8. Care

5-23 (Haruhi's Journal)

"Master, your mother has informed me that you will be going to your Aunt's house tomorrow." Bertha said to Mori, who was sitting at a table.

"Could you please inform my mother that i cannot attend, as i have already made plans for tomorrow" Mori replied. He didn't even make eye contact with Berthe. He really hadn't made eye contact with her sinbce that night. To Mori's responce Bertha rose her eyebrow.

" What plans exactly?" She asked.

"A friend of mine named Haruhi is coming over" He replied calmly.

"I will inform her right away" Bertha said, and she scurried off.

5-24 (Haruhi's Journal)

"So today were going to find out about this plan of yours right?" Hikaru asked. The twins were asking me about my plan for a while, and today we were going to Mori's House to put it into action. (Honey's too, but his house is right next door).

"Yes, you will" i replied calmley.

"We came up with a plan ourselves last night!" The twins said at the same time excitedly.

"Really? what is it?" I asked them. I was atually a little nervouse about a plan those two would come up with.

"Well Those two take different martial art classes, right?" They said.

"Yes..." I replied.

"They could quit all there classes, and spend time with each other while they would be fighting or whatever!" Kaoru finished.

"That woulden't work" I replied.

"Why?" Thay asked.

"Because, there parents would know if they quit stuff, and they actually like doing that" I replied. You can't just quit certaint stuff ( well i mean they could, but not without there parents finding out)

"Oh..."They said meekly.

(At Mori's house)

Bertha was napping, and we were at Mori's house. The staff was standing in front of us. I looked at them. They almost all looked like Bertha.Well i mean the look on their face. I looked at them carefully. They were standing straight. There was one young girl, she had blond hair, and looked like she was just out of high school.

"Mori i need to ask you something quickly." I said to him after looking at the staff for awhile. We walked to another room quickly. I went first, Mori followed, The twins after him.

"of the staff who's reaction hasn't changed since...that night.?" I asked him.

"Well, Asuka still smiles when she sees me." He said.

"Does she always?" I asked.

"Yes. When she's cleaning if she sees me. she smiles, or says hello. Even after she found out she still does." He replied.

"She's perfect!" I said.They looked at me confused. I went back to the staff, and said

"Which one of you is Asuka?" I asked. The young girl with blond hair raised her hand, and smiled.

"I am!" she said cheerfully.

"Come with me please!" i said grabbing her wrist, pulling her into the other room. When she got in there We sat down, and i asked her.

" How do you feel about the relationship Mori has with Honey?". I asked her bluntly. Mori, and the twins looked shocked, like 'how could i be so blunt about it' shocked.

" I think it's adorable!!!" she cried.

"Perfect!" I replied.

"Then we need your help." I said.

"Help?"She questioned.

"First off is there anyone on the staff who shares your feelings about this?" I asked. She thought for awhile, the her face brightened up and said

"The lead cook, and her assistants. They think it's cute too!".

"Really...could we get them on here?" I asked,and a minute later There was a nice chubbyish lady who was about the same age as Asuka, and her two assistants. One was tall and skinny, and the other was short and pretty.

"This is Emi, Rei, and Sara!" Asuka introduced.

"nice to meet you!" Haruhi said nicley.

"So what is this all about?" Emi asked.

"A plan to get Mori and honey together" I replied.

"ohh" all four of them said at the same time.

"So Bertha is taking a nap right?" I asked.

"Yes..."Asuka replied kind of like 'so what'

"She always takes a nap from 2:30, to 3:30" Rei, the tall one, said.

"Ah that's great!"i yelled. The twins, and Mori sort of sat there ,and they watched. Very intensly though.

So in the end the plan was made up. Since Bertha is the one who drives Mori places if he needs to, we set up a plan thet he would be "studying" while Bertha was asleep. So Asuka would drive Mori to the library, or somewhere else.

5-23 (Honey's journal)

Haruhi, and the twins would come over soon. Im wasn't sure what their plan would be, but...I stayed in my bedroom until they came. Then i heard a knock on my door.

"Are you feeling well young master?" It was Mr.Hirogashi.

"I feel fine" i said to him...in an apperantly not fine way.

"May i come in?" he asked. i sighed,and said

"yes". He came in silently, and sat next to me on my bed.

"Mitsukuni, you haven't been yourself recently" he said. I was silent.

"You know you can talk to me if you're not feeling well. On the outside or the inside." He continues. Mr.Hirogashi was a nice old man. He was skinny, and tall. He was bald on the top of his head, and on the sides, he was grey.His mustachue was even grey. If he had a monocle, and a top hat, he'd look like the monopoly guy.

"Mr.Hirogashi...i'm terribly sad" I said to him. He sort of smiled

"I know" he said, and gave me a hug. Mr.Hirogashi did still care about me.


	9. Meatless

5-24 ( Haruhi's Journal)

Today the plan goes into action. It was simple enough. Bertha went to take her nap at 2:30 as always. Then Mori went and asked Asuka if she could drop him off at the library. Asuka (As part of the plan) took him. At the same time, Mr.Hirogashi drove Honey over the "library". They really went to the park. They were droped off, and all alone. to do whatever they want. It was adorable! While they were there I waited with my cell phone. It was Rei, Emi, and Sara's job to tell us if Bertha woke up early (she does that sometimes). The cool part was that Bertha's nap time was also Asuka's break time. So Asuka, and I went out for lunch!

"I'm so glad the plan is working!" Asuka said to me when we sat down cups of tea in front of us.

"Ya so am I! i bet they're really happy!!"i replied.

"Ya, to bad they only have an hour together." She said. taking a sip of her tea.

"Well it's better then not seeing each other at all." I replied.

"Ya, i was scared that they would drop out of school to be with each other" She said. It surprised me a little, I didn't even think of that at all.

"Hey what do you think is gonna happen if we get caught?" I asked her.

"I'll probably lose my job, but i'd cover up for the chiefs. The two would be put on mega lock-down, with guards at their dorrs, and spys following them. You, and those twins would never be allowed over again, and Bertha woulden't be able to take naps anymore" She responded.

"Well we better make sure not to get caught then" I replied.

"Yep definitly." I replied thinking about it.

"At least one good thing would come out of it." she said.

"Ya Bertha the old fat cat woulden't be allowed to take naps anymore."I replied jokingly.

"Ya that, and...i'd lose my job" She replied. That made me uber confused. Why was it a good thing she'd lose her job? Then Asuka looked at her cell phone.

"It's 3:20 we better get going" She said.

"Ya" I replied. So we got up, and we got into the car. She drove to the park. Mori got inot the car, and i got out. I could walk home from there.

5-24 (Honey's journal)

Today was the day i got to see Mori! i was so excited i was jumping out of my skin! Mr.Hirogashi dropped me off at the park, and there was Mori waiting for me. There was a pause. No one was really around. there were some people, but not enough to cause a disturbince. Mr.Hirogashi drove off. We approached each other, and our hands met. We walked over to a abench hand in hand, Smiling. There we sat down. He gave me a long kiss.

"I'm so glad to see you" i said. I was practically tearing up. He just smiled. under the tree, on a bench in the sunlight. It was perfect. Mori's legs were spread apart, and i was between them, kneeling. I had my hands on his shoulders, and his arms were wrapped around mine.Kissing intensley. Our tongues were wrapping around each others. It felt so good! The hour was over too quickley. I wanted to stay there forever!

5-27 (Haruhi's journal)

The plan was working perfectly These past three days! I only got to talk with Asuka for one day(since it was the weekend tat day). Those two seemed a lot happier. The thing was they still coulden't go to host club. The twins made some excuse for them, i don't know what. Any way. It was the end of the day, and i was on my way to The host club. Then Mori came up to me.

"Haruhi, i have to talk to you about something" He said. seriously. Yet again i didn't know what he was talking about. The difference was the Honey went home.

"um...ok" i said, and the two of us went off to...The Court Yard Of Memories!!!!! Hooray!!! So we sat down on the bench of memories, and Mori exhailed, like he was nervouse.

"So what id you wanna talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well...do you remeber how...um..." He was obviously struggleing to get the words out.

"Me, and Mitsukuni...um..." and as he was saying it i knew what he was talking about.

" got busy" i finished for him. He blushed intensly, and said

"Yes".

"Ya i was actually wondering why you were so embarresed about it" I replied.

"I guess..." He said.

"I feel a little guilty..." he said.

"Guilty?!" i said in an inguisitory way. He was blushing more.

"Ya...".

"Was it because you were on top?" i asked.

"Sorta...well actually yes" he said.

"Oh so you expected honey to be on top?" I asked him. I mean seriously! Honey's cute, and is the Loli-shota type for good reason.

"Well...no...it's mostly because i feel like i...stained him" He said. Stained? Well, I woulden't say stained...more like...defiled. which really isn't any better...actaully it's worse. I just thought it was so sweet that he felt that way. I don't feel bad when i think bout men as pieces of meat...wow that sounds really perverted.

"Mori...you don't have to worry at all!" I said to him.

"I don't?" he said in disbelief.

"No you don't! Honey doesn't feel 'stained' at all! He seemed happy about telling me, and i'm guessing (and hopeing) you didn't push him into it" I said.

"well, i don't think i pushed him into it" he replied.

"And another point. Just you telling me right now that you feel bad about it, shows that you care for him!" I kept going.

"How?" he asked.

"It shows you don't think of him a piece of meat. My dad told me that sex isn't a bad thing, when it's between two people who love each other. then it's just a sign of love!" I said to him. Mori thought about it for a while, and seemed a little calm about it.

" the only reason i actually started thinking about it was...well Bertha. She told me that i was a sick child, and there was something very wrong with me" he said.

"Why did you listen to the embodyment of evil!" I yelled. which she was, i swear the old fat cat, is the devil in diguise!

"Well i thought...what did Mitsukuni think about it? did he feel...sick?" He said. then i knew it was a seriouse thing.

"Trust me Mori" i said putting my hand on his arm.

"he doesn't".


	10. like LOL!

5-28 (Haruhi's Journal)

"All's going smoothly" I said to myself at the cafe. No one had called my cell phone yet so i didn't have to worry. Asuka would come soon. I was still pondering over what she meant when she said it was good that she'd lose her job. Asuka came over to the cafe a little while later. Asuka, and I had become good friends since the week before. We sat there, and got lunch. We talked about small things. Then i asked her something compulsivly. I'm not sure if i should have, but i did anyway.

"What did you mean when you said it was good that you'd be fired?". Asuka paused. she smiled a little.

"I knew you'd ask me sometime." she replied.

"There's only one reason i stay as a maid at the Morinozuka estate" She said.

"One simple reason". What was she talking about?

"Mori" She finished.

"Mori?" i asked. I was confused at first. What in the world was she talking about? Mori, what about Mori would...ohhhh That's when i got it.

"You...like Mori?" i asked her.

"I more then like Mori i-i- love him" she said. It was surprising she could say it so freely. She didn't blush or anything. I think Asuka really trusted me. I mean i coulden't tell any of my friends about...Kyouya. Oh look at me! i can hardly write that i love him...man i am really lame.

"But it doesn't matter he likes Honey...that's the way it should be" She finished. Wow.

"Still that doesn't completly answer the question" i said to her. I realized i was being a little pushy.

"Here's the whole story" she started. Ohh! now it was getting juicy!

" i went to Ouran High school. I was a senior last year" She said. Woah totally surprising. The daughter of a some rich parents ended up as a maid!

" I was one of those girls who liked Mori. When he came To the school...while i was a sophmore...i liked him. I saw tons of girls confess, and he turned all of them down. The truth was he didn't know i exsisted..literally. I never confronted him about my feelings due to fear he would turn me down. Also the fact that i was a complete stranger to him, and if i did he would think i was a stalker, and there's nothing worse then a stalker" she explained. Ya...great there's nothing worse then a stalker. hahaha... If she only knew.

"So in senoir year i coulden't stop thinking about him...and failed half my classes" She continued.

"No way!" i said

"Ya i know...i was head over heels with a guy i haden't even talked too it's uber embarrasing now that i think about it." She replied.

" So the Morinozuka estate had fired another maid, so i took her place right outta high school. Mori still doesn't even know i went to the same school as him for three years. If i get fired, then...i'd probably get over Mori...as by that point it wasn't just a cutesy high school crush. Then i could persue my dream to own a restaraunt" She said.

"Woah..." i was speechless. Well i said woah, but after that i was speechless.

"yup" she said. emotionless. there was a silence.

"Now you have to tell me something about yourself" she said. This caought me off guard...but i guess it was only fair.

"I'm a horrible person!" i said covering my face.

"what have you thought impure things about Mori, and Honey?" she asked.

"No! Well yes, but that's not why" I continued.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"I stalked Mori, and Honey before!" I said in shame. She literally LOLed. Then before we knew it the LOLs woulden't be around anymore.

5-31 (Haruhi's Journal)

Honey didn't vome to school again...I haven't seen Any of the guys since the day. The day...Bertha woke up.


	11. Shit and Chese sandwiches

5-27 (Honey's journal) (Technically it's 5-28)

It's 3:30 in the morning. I'm writing because I had a bad dream. It's really sad. everything was blue. I was naked. There were mirrors all around me. When i looked into each person, a different persn i knew was crying. First Haruhi. Then Karou, Hikaru, Mr.Hirogashi, Tamaki, My Mother, Kyouya, Asuka, Rei, Emi, Sara, My Brother. The one thing i noticed was my father, and Mori weren't there. Then there was one big mirror at the end. I went up to it. There was Mori. He was also naked. He wasn't crying though. I was happy just looking at him. Then an axe went through him! The glass went all over, and a piece cut my face. Bertha was behind the broken mirror with the axe.

"It's impure. It's wrong. You're sick." Bertha looked evil with devil horns. Then she charged at me with the axe. Swining it back, and forth breaking the mirrors of all my friends. All the people who cared about me. Then after she broke Haruhi's mirror the ground dissapeared all the glass was falling, along with Bertha. I looked at the glass. There were pieces of people. I found a piece of Mori's glass with his mouth. It was smiling. Then it all disappeared. I fell to the bottom all alone. Then the cut on my cheeck started bleeding.

5-28 continued. (Haruhi's Journal)

"What!? Emi slow down, what happened?" Asuka said into her cell phone. Apparently Emi called.

"What's going on?"I asked. She shushed me so she could hear. She looked shocked, and hung up the phone.

"Shit, Shit Shit!" She frantically said.

"Woah what's going on?" i continued to ask her.

"Umm! umm! umm... oh car keys ya ya car keys!" She said still frantically. Then searched through her purse. When she found the car keys, She happily said.

"Ahh!" then ran to the car. I followed her. We got in.

"What's going on" i asked angrily.

"Bertha woke up! she asked people where Mori was, but no one knew, since Rei, and Sara fell asleep. Being so exsausted from Emi working them. While Emi was so wrapped up in cooking dinner she didn't even notice Bertha waking up. Then Bertha came to look for Mori. She drove to the park which thankfully wasn't far. we came up, and there was Mori, and Honey.

"Thank God!!!!" I yelled. We got there before Bertha found out. I was about to open the door to tell them to come quickly, but then we heard a car drive up. The door opened. I looked over at Mori,and Honey Their faces were in shock. I looked out the window. the worst possible thing was walking outsie the car. Bertha was walking up. She glared at us from outside the car. Asuka,and I were frozen in fear. Staring at Bertha like frightened rabbits. Honey didn't look surprised. just sad. Honey was always cute, but when he was sad he looked...almost elegant. Bertha walked up to them.

"What are you doing here with him?" She asked. Mori knew better not to lie.

"Seeing him without permission" he aid. almost saying it as if he was purposly rebeling. The thing i noticied was there was no shame in his voice. She exhailed like she was frustrauted.

"come with me we will sort this ordeal with your parents. Along with Asuka."She said.

"I asked Asuka to drive me here. She didn't know what we were doing!" Mori replied trying to protect Asuka.

"I'm not an idiot. Why would she have frantically driven here if she wasn't trying to pick you up before i found you." She replied. They walked towards the car. as Bertha walked by we were still like frozen rabbits. god she's scary. Mori looked angry.

"oh shit, and chese sandwiches" Asuka said in frustration. I wasn't even going to ask what that ment.

5-31 (Haruhi's Journal)

Honey didn't come to school again...I haven't seen of the guys since the day. The day...Bertha woke up. He must've taken the transfer hard. I would too. It was so beyond unfair. It made me want to scream thining about what those rich bastards did ( being Mori's parents). There is nothing wrong with them being in love. just writing it makes me so angry!!!! AHHH!!!!!!!

(were going to pause this entry, and go back to 5-29)

5-29 (Honey's journal)

How could they do this!? How!!!!??? How! (tear drop falls on page). I got the phone call this morning at 8:30

"I'm sorry for calling so early" Mori said. He sounded grogy like he didn't sleep all night.

"It's alright" I said. hearing his voice made me happy.

"I'm glad i caought you. This woulden't be easy to say in a message" He replied.

"say what?" i asked him. i could hear stuff in the backround.

"where are you?" I asked.

"I'm on a train" He said. A train!? what the hell!? (Author Note:Yes Honey can swear (even though it's hardly swearing). I typed it and remembered it was Honey not Haruhi, then thought. Ya. Honey can swear).

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm moving away" He said.

"What!" i yelled.

"Your family is moving because of this!?".

"No just me" He said.

"I'm moving to my Aunts in Hokkaido" He replied.

"What!" i yelled again even louder.

"Yes...'m sorry Mitsukuni. I love you" He said.

"I love you too..."i said tears welt in my eyes.

"Don't cry. I don't want to hear you cry" he said. I felt my heart sink. I coulden't help, but cry. Cry.

"I can't talk ay longer. I love you Honey...with all my hart.

(A break from journals for a sec. This is narrated at the train with Mori.)

"Your eyes are all red. Were you crying all night?" Asuka asked. She sat down next to Mori. Mori's parents said that he could bring one maid with him. He chose Asuka. He didn't answer. She knew he was.

"It's hard knowing he's crying right now" He said. Asuka exhailed, and rubbed his shoulder,to comfort him.

"It's hard knowing someone you love is crying...or even knowing they were crying" Asuka said. She bit her lip. It was hard for her knowing Mori was crying.

5-29 (Haruhi's Journal)

it was nine in the morning, and i got a call from Honey. He was hiccing from crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked. (yaya he tells her.)

5-31 (Haruhi's Journal)

I coulden't help myself. I picked up my cell phone, and called Mori.


	12. On His Way

**Author: Sorry it took so long, but i took a little break from fanfics. Hope you enjoy!**

**These last chapters will be in third person point of view.**

Haruhi took her cell phone out of her pocket. She was starring at the bright screen not knowing exactly what to do. Haruhi isn't good with electronics. She was looking at it totally confused. "What was his number?" she thought to herself. "hmm...I've called him before, but how did i do it if i haven't memorized his number" she continued. She was

in a puff stomping around the courtyard of memories angrily glaring at her cell phone. The twins were behind a pillar watching her...for which reasons are unknown.

"Gah! what the hell was his number!" Haruhi coulden't help screaming out loud. The twins came out from behind the pillar giggling devilishly.

"Ah! you guys, could you tell me Mori's number?" she asked knowing they would know how to 'use that damn contraption' (as quoted from Haruhi's journal).

"We will" Karou said

"If you do something for us" Hikaru finished.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked with a confused, but innocent look on her face.

"oh...you know what were talking about" Hikaru said losening his tie. 'oh' Haruhi thought. Apparently all the yaoi she's been watching has made her less innocent, and more able to follow sexual themes. She got an angry look on her face then.

"BAKAS!" she yelled karate choping them both on the top of their heads. They were in shock.

"We were only kidding"They said at the same time with their hands to the tops of their heads .

"this is no time for fooling around. It's time to...Help Mori, and honey be together!" she yelled.

"together?" Hikaru asked.

"How Mori-sempai is sadly in hokkaido" Karou said in a sad tone.

"I don't know what he's thinking!" Haruhi said ignoring them. then suddenly some...scary laughing, and a high powered motor went on.

"He just leaves, and moves away without even putting up a fight! Where's his fighting spirit? rescue his fair maiden in distress...or actually fair...mai... oh it doesn't matter!" Renge was there. not sure how, but then again how does Renege get anywhere?

"r-r-renge?" Haruhi said in disbelief.

"Oh! that was just to great! every riviting detail! gorgeous!" She said holding up a brown book with a clasp on it.

"Hey that's my diary!" Haruhi yelled.

"I know." she said with no guilt on her face.

"Then why do you have it?" Haruhi asked angrily.

"I found it in your deak, and decided to read it. naturally" Renge said with the same look on her face.

"I would cry if someone read my diary" Karou said taking his pink hello kitty diary out.

" you mean our diary." Hikaru said adding to this 'exciting' conversation.

"You what?!" Karou said in shock.

"What...i did what?" Hikaru asked not getting it.

"You read my diary! Hikaru how could you?!" Karou yelled flailing his arms.

"Our diary..." Hikaru said again. they had no shame about it.

" So you took, and read my diary without permission?" Haruhi said looking a third shock, a third disbelief that someone would be so blunt about it, and a third 'so angry i wanna rip your head off'.

"Yes." Renege said, still looking guilt less. Haruhi had a second of irritation in her eyes. then she said.

"Why."

"i was wondering why mori left." Renge said. obviously lying. she didn't ask when i told the host club. she meerly said 'that's to bad, it was so moe him, and honey'. While the only thing Kyouya said was 'that'll be a loss of money'. Which had been severly bothering Haruhi recently.

"How hopelessley adorable! i will definatly publish this in 'moe at the Host club' for next month!" Renge yelled. Haruhi had an angry look on her face.

"This isn't just some 'moe' fanfiction you read on some website pested by some person who has yaoi fetish, and no life. this is real life! real love! We gotta sve it!" Haruhi said empoweringly.

"How?" Karou asked.

"to start...GIVE ME MORI'S NUMBER! " She yelled. They all looked scared of her, and quickly wipped out their cell phones searching for takashi's number.

"667-9067990-647-69" They said at the same time. Haruhi typed in the number, and the phone began ringing.

"what are you going to tell him?" Renge asked as the three peered over Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi meerly shushed them. the air was thick as they waited for Mori to pick up. Then he picked up.

"Haruhi?" He said.

"Mori! thank god you're there!" She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Mori's there? so he hasn't commited suicide?" Renge asked.

"Of course not, he's not that dramatic" Hikaru said.

" Maybe you would, but not Mori" Karou added.

"Shut up, or leave" Haruhi said giving them an angry look.

"What's Wrong with you?" She yelled, over the phone to Mori.

"What do you mean?" He asked still confused.

"Why haven't you come back, why haven't you run away, why haven't you come here? why are you still in Hokkaido?" She was very strongly willed about it.

"I can't go against my parent's wishes." He said in a sad tone.

"Screw your parents! Do you love Honey or not?!" She screamed. This hit mori hard. Of Course he loved Honey, so why haden't he come back? what was hlding him back? His parents? No it was himself. He was still ashamed, still ahamed for not only falling in love with another boy, but falling in love with his best friend.

"Honey hasn't come to school since the day you left! if you call yourself Honey's lover then why are you letting him feel sad?" This hit Mori even harder, because of him Honey was sad. Mori was suppose to do the opposite, Mori was suppose to be there for him. He always told himself that he didn't care what Bertha said, but he did. It was holding him back from what he had to do.

"Thank you Haruhi i know what i must do" He said quickly, then hung up. She looked confused.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked.

"He hung up." She said staring at the phone.

"TELL US WHAT HE SAID!" they all yelled not being ale to control their curiosity.

"Asuka!" Mori yelled to Asuka who was sitting in the living room.

"I'm going to see Honey" He said.

"I was waiting for you to say that!" she said with a smirk. Mori looked confused.

"Here's some money, no way you can walk to Tokyofrom here." She said, and handed him a wad of bills.

"What's this from?" He asked.

" a couple months pay, no big deal" She said with a shrug.

"I can't-" he started.

"No you can, i woulden't rather see my money go to a better cause." Asuka smiled big.

"Now go, I'll make sure no one follows you" She said.

"Thank you" He said, and gave Asuka a kiss on the cheek. She blushed profusley, as he left the house. Then She had a ditermined look in her eyes, and whiped out her cell phone.

"Haruhi." She said as i picked up...

"Could you get Honey to the school? Mori's on his way."


	13. Jesus Chiko

"What?" Haruhi said densly to Asuka.

"I said, Get Honey to school, Mori is coming there" She said.

"His Parents are letting him move back!" Haruhi said with a happy look on her face.

"No, He ran away" Asuka said confidently.

" Oh! how Romantic!" Haruhi replied.

"So, get Honey to school!" Asuka yelled.

"Oh, yeah, Right!" Haruhi said hanging up.

"Geez that girl" Asuka said as she put her cell phone in her pocket.

"Where did you say Mr.Morinozuka was?" A maid who had just entered the room said. It was Miyuki The creepy maid dressed all in Black.

"Oh crap" Asuka whispered.

"I beleive I should tell the head mistress, no?" She said with a flat voice, and an emotionless face.

"um, " Asuka started to say, but Miyuki disappered into the darkness, which was really creepy.

"How did I know this woulden't be easy..." Asuka said to herself.

Mori was running down the street, into the City. He would have to get a taxi to go to the train station. He was very thankful for the money. As he got into the city he signaled a Taxi, and one came to him.

"The Train station" He said to the driver. The driver nooded, and smiled. She was pretty, and young. She had lavender hair that was seperated into 4 little pigtails.

"What brings you to the Train station? Going anywhere in particular?" She asked making polite conversation.

"To Tokyo" He replied.

"What brings you to that big city?" She asked.

"I'm going to visit my Lover" He said.

"YOUR LOVER!!!!!" She yelled turning completley around to face him letting go of the wheel, not paying attention to the road. Her eyes were large, and sparkling.

"Um...yes, shoulden't you be paying attention to the road?" He asked. Worried for their lives.

"Oh right" she said turning around to face the road.

"I love love stories more then life itself. Anyway, what's the lucky girl's name?" She asked.

" _His_ name is Mitsukuni" He said. Then The car stopped, and she turned her entire body around to face him.

"It's a GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed With her eyes so big they went passed the top of her head.

"Yes" Mori said with a worried look on his face.

"THAT'S HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

"And romantic, and sweet, and awesome, and sounds like it's out of some perfect fanfiction that people should review a bunch for!" **Author: cough **She yelled.

"it woulden't be sweet, if I suddenly died in a car accident" he said with a confident look on her face.

"Oh, right" She said

"The only thing i Love more then love stories, is love storeis with two guys" She said.

"Wait." she said Stoping the car (again).

"What?" He asked.

"It would take hours for you to get there by train! I'll drive you!" She said.

"But it's less expensive to go by train" he said.

"Not today it's not! It's always a free ride on the 'Save people's true love' Taxi ride! I'll be your driver today, my name is Chiko!" She replied, still with the car stopped in the middle of the street.Mori had a look of 'WTF' written across hos face. Chiko started driving again.

"Um, won't you get in trouble or something?" He asked trying to get her not to do this.

"Ya probly, but i don't care, Um only doind this job for spare cash." She said. Turning around (to the way to Tokyo!).Mori sighed. 'No way changing her mind' he thought.

"Sorry say here no one aloud in by the name of Haruhi, Karou, Hikaru, Mori, Asuka, Rei, Emi, or Sara." Said the maid who answered the door. They were at Honey's house trying to get in to tell Honey the good news.

"No you have to let us in!!!" Haruhi beseched.

"I said NO!" the maid said getting frustrated. Haruhi grabbed the maid's leg.

"PLEASE!!!!" She cried.

"GET OFF ME! YOU LITTLE TWIT" The maid yelled kicking Haruhi off, and slamming the door.

" crap..." Haruhi said with a frustrated look on her face.

"Wait i Have a plan" Hikaru said. taking out a layout of the houses.

"We could take a rope, and jump from the house next door, landing on the roof of Honey's house, like in Mission impossible 3" Hikaru said drawing little like symbolizing the rope.

"That gives us a 24 chance of making it to Honey's house." He continued.

"It's better then 23" Haruhi said.

" my thoughts exacactly" Karou replied.

"Wait i have a better plan" Renge said, but they just shushed her.

"Then we break in from the upstair window, giving us a 12 chance of no one noticing" He said.

"Better then 11" Haruhi said.

"my thought exactly" Karou replied.

"Wait what about my plan!?" Renge asked. They just shushed her again.

"Then we have an 18 chance of success" Karou said couculating it.

"Better then 17" Haruhi said.

"my thoughts exactly" Hikaru said.

"LISTEN TO MY PLAN!!!!" Renge yelled. They looked scared, and decided to listen.

"She never said anyone names Renge coulden't get in" She said, which wasn'tr exactly a _plan _per say. So they rolled with it. She walked to the door, and rang the doorbell. The maid answred it.

"I said NO!" She said upon seeing them.

"Wait, My name isn't Haruhi, Karou, Hikaru, Mori, Asuka, Rei, Emi, or Sara!" Renge said stopping the door with her foot so the maid coulden't shut the door. The maid glared at Renge for a while.

"fine." She said, and let Renge in.

"Thank you." she said entering the house graciously. The door slammed behind her.

"what are the chances she won't screw it up?" Hikaru asked.

"I'd say 15" Karou replied.

"Better then 14" Haruhi said.

" My thought exactly" Hikaru replied.

"Where is the little darling?" Renge asked the maid.

"who?" She replied.

"Honey you twit!" Renge said angrily. The maid looked angrily at her, and said

"in his room".

"Thank you, I'll be sure to mention you in this month's 'Moe at the Host club'" Renge replied. trotting up the stairs.

"Thanks." The maid replied, not caring what-so-ever.

"Honey! It's me your bestest friend in the whole universe!" Renge said standing outside of the door. Honey notcing that it was a girl's voice said

"Haruhi!".

"Nope even better!" Renge said.

"Asuka?".

"Nope!"

"Rei?"

"It's Renge you twit!".

"Oh...what are you doing here?" He asked opening the door. Honey was in the cutest sailor boy outfit.

"I'm here to save your love life!" She said, not noticing Honey's father was right behind her.

"What?" Honey asked not noticing either.

"Mori has run away, and wants to see you at school!!!!" she yelled. Honey looked happy with big eyes, as he noticed his father standing behind Renge.

"oh crap." Honey said, with scared eyes.

"what?" Renge said turning around. seeing Honey's very scary father.

"OH MY GOD HONEY RUN THE MONSTER IS GOING TO EAT US!" She yelled grabbing Honey's hand, and running. She ran out of the house Honey in hand. Honey's father ran after them, and stopped next to the maid at the door.

"Why did you let her in?" He asked.

"Her name wasn't on the list" She rpelied.

"We'll why did you let her in if she was with people who's name _was _on the list!?" He asked. angered.

"Hey! I am not Perfect, you cannot blam me I am not Jesus!" she said with her German accent shining through at full.


	14. Stop growing

Hello Everyone. Last chapter! Hope you enjoy! it was fun!

"Where'd Renge go?" Karou asked.

"I don't know I just saw a big flash" Haruhi replied.

"R-R-RENGE!!!! S-S-STOP RUNNING!!!!!!" Honey yelled dangling from Renge.

"No I can't or the monster will catch us!" She yelled still running.

"Renge! Stop!!!! That was my dad, and you already far outran him!!!" Honey said.

"You can never be too sure with monsters!" she replied running.

"Renge..." Honey whined knowing she would never stop.

"Mori Get down!" Chiko said as they approached the toll booth.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, the toll booth person could be an enemy!" She said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Just get down" she said pushing his head down. They pulled up, and paid the money.

"seat belts on?" The lady asked.

"yes" Chiko replied.

"Anyone in there named Morinozuka? cuz i the station was called by his aunt saying he was running away." she said.

"NO!!!!!!!" she yelled, and drove off without getting the change.

"Jesus, are you rich or something?" Chiko asked.

"Kinda." He replied.

"damn! this aint gonna be easy".

there were 4 Karate men surrounding Renge, and Honey. They were posing for a fight.

"More monsters?" Renge said.

"NO!" Honey replied. Then jumped off Renge, and promptly beat up the Karate people.

"We should get to the school" Renge said.

"Yes, but not through the front way." Honey replied. Then out in the distance they heard someone yelling 'Honey'. It was Harauhi with the twins right behind her.

"Hey!" Honey replied happily.

"When you guys left a bunch of Karate guys came out." Haruhi said.

"Yeah i took care of um" Honey said. Haruhi looked around.

"There was a lot more then that" She replied.

"Then we need to find aback way into the school" Honey thought aloud.

"We know some" The twins said.

"I'll go on ahead" Renge said.

"What?" Haruhi said.

"Let's just say you don't know the power of angry yaoi fanatics in large numbers" Renge said. With a smirk. then ran off fliping out her cell phone.

"Hey Yuki I have some hot news. You're not busy right?".

Chiko, and Mori were very cautious. Every toll booth every cop car. Every suspiciouse black van. Finally they were back in Tokyo. (Hooray!). Mori gave her directions. They were at Ouran high school. From the front they could see His parents, His aunt, Mori's Parents, and Bertha. Then within the school, was a combiniation of Karate guys, and female students from the school. They parked a mile away from the school. then went throught behind the school. There was a secret entrance, that the host club made that goes into the third music room in case of 'Host club emergency'. It was already open. In there was 5 or so regular host club attendants, and Tamaki.

"welcome welcome, we know the whole story!" Tamaki said. Chika, and Mori looked confused.

"He's in the Court yard."

Honey, The twins, and Haruhi were fighting off some karate guys who were trying to kid-nap Honey.Then Miyuki the maid dressed all in black came out. She kicked down the twins with ease.

"Hikaru Karou!" Haruhi yelled. Then ran over to them. Them Miyuki grabbed Haruhi's neck, and set out to punch her. Honey tried to stop her, but some Karate guys got in the way. Haruhi, however stopped Miyuki herself, and threw her off.

"I'm Not Some Puch Over!"Haruhi yelled as Miyuki layed there in pain. 3 Karate guys came up behind Haruhi. By the time Haruhi realized it was too late, but then suddenly 3 large clucks went, and the three fell over. Standing there with 3 big frying pans was Emi, Rei, and Sara.

"Thanks guys!" Haruhi said.

"This is our way of apologizing for not warning you about Bertha fast enough" Emi said. Haruhi smiled, then went to Hikaru, and Karou's aid. Tamaki, and the girls cheered Mori, and Chika on, as they ran through the hallway with the glass windows. Honey saw him.

"Ah! MORI!!!!!" He yelled. Honey's Father saw too.

"Get them!" He yelled, and more Karate men came through the court yard.

"NO! We'll save you're love!" they yelled, and jumped on the Karate guys. Renge laughed.

"hahaha, like i said no one knows the true wrath of an angry Yaoi fans in large numbers!" she said. Which meant free passage for Chika, and Mori. There were two karate guys in the hallway however.

"Duck!" She said, and pushed Mori's head down. Then the Karate guys junped passed then, and landed flat on their faces. Chika laughed as she grabed Mori's hand and they ran down into the COURT YARD OF MEMORIES! (I had to say it once more!) Mori ran to Honey, and they leaped into each others arms,and kissed. Honey's father tried to go, and rip them apart, but His mother stopped him.

"We've gone to far"She said.

"Let's just let it go". He didn't agree, but he couldn't say no to his love. Miyuki limped up to Mori's aunt.

"I'm sorry mistress...I failed you" she said.

"It's okay." Mori's aunt replied, and wiped a little dirt from Miyuki's face. Rei Emi,and Sara all stood huge miles on thir faces. The yaoi fanatics all sat there watching with their binoculars, Renge leading then on a platform. Haruhi, and the twin stood there all smiling with faces that read 'aww!'. Tamaki, and his 4 fangirls were arm in arm yelling 'mon amie!' weather the girls actually knew what they were saying or not. Kyouya who was behind Haruhi said

"Well, this will draw some positive attention". Haruhi looked pissed, but woulden't let it ruin the moment. Chika was doing a little dace, and saying 'mission complete!'. Mr.Hirogashi wiped his eye with a hanker chief. Auska was there too. She had a locket with Mori's picture,and threw it to the ground. She was over him.

Mori and Honey finished the kiss, and gazed at each other happily. Then Mori Yelled,

"HONEY! I LOVE YOU, AND I DON'T CARE WHO DOESN'T LIKE IT!".Honey smiled so big, and continually whispered to him. 'me too!, I love you too!' as all the people cheered in the background. Then his mother came up.

"Mom, I don't care what you or dad think, I'm staying with Takashi forever." he said.

"I know" she replied. Then gave her son a hug. Then she looked up to Mori.

"Promise you'll take care of my little boy?" She said, and Mori nooded. Haruhi, and the twins started crying, they coulden't help it! and through Haruhi's tears, even though it's just a rumor. Haruhi could've sworn she saw a little tear welt up in Bertha's eye.

THE END

Epilouge: Well Takashi, and Honey stayed together forever, and lived happily ever after, never being unaccepted by their parents again Also Honey never went into puberty or passed the height of 4 foot 9. Haruhi broke up with the stupid Kyouya, and became a Lawyer. Tamaki became a professional Host. The Twins accidentally lost their diary. and cried for a day because of it. Auska opened a Restaraunt, and hired Emi, Rei, and Sara as her head cooks. Chika opened her official true love railroad, that helped run-away lovers. Miyuki started going to Ouran high school, and was adopted by Mori's Aunt (She was only14!). Haruhi is still really close to The twins, Mori, Honey, and Asuka. They all lived happily! Though this story doesn't fit the true meaning of snow and flowers, it was close enough. The flowers stayed with the snow, and never died. The snow never left, just melted alittle. Then bacame an eternal winter of love. So even though the flower didn't grow, i think the not growing suited the flower better anyway.


End file.
